Were Human No Matter What People Say Or What We Do
by Maxximum123
Summary: "I must say your payments nice." He smirked as I rested my head on his chest. "The other half hurts." I replied pulling his jacket tighter around me. "My mistake." The man tilted my head up an pressed our lips together firmly I blushed but kissed back.
1. Chapter 1

**Name:** Rioko Moriayama

**Other Names:** Mori, Jin Kanaze

**Age:** 21

**Hair Color:** Black - Blue/Purple Tint

**Eye Color:** Purple

**Height:** ("5,'6")

**Weight:** 117

**Species:** Contractor

**Gender:** Female

**Date Of Birth:** May 20th

**Affiliation:** MI-6, Police Force, Syndicate

**Occupation:** Odd Jobs

**Relatives:** Mother (Deceased), Father (Unknown), Little Sister (Deceased), Older Brother (Contractor)

**Base Of Operations:** Umitsuki Apartments

**Messier Code:** RP-410

**Partner:** Mao (Occasionally), November 11 (More Often)

**Looks:** Chest length hair in very low pigtails that rest on her chest or shoulders, Chin length bangs covering right side of face. Wears a purple wife beater type shirt that has four straps, two go on her upper arms the other two go over her shoulders. Wears a black skirt with a light purple belt and thigh high black tights with knee high black boots. Conceals a knife under her skirt and another one in the heel of her boot. Wears a black stringed necklace with a small silver cylinder tied to it, also has a black bracelet with several dog tags attached to it.

**Abilities:** Healing - Capable of healing wounds on other people but not herself. Able to create a dark fog that works like an acid burning whoever she wants, but it can also act as a cover hiding whoever's inside.

**Obeisance:** Listen to someones heart beat and then carve the first letter of there name into her arm.

**Facts:**

Older Brother is a contractor.

Mother and younger sister were murdered by her brother.

Father left when she was younger, to be with another woman.

Enjoys music and art, but loves to cook and make new things.

Older Brothers power makes him invincible but he must take the heart of those he is close to. (Ex: Family, Friends, People he see's on a regular bases)

Doesn't believe Contractors are what people make them out to be.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you sure you don't want to come Jin?" Yuri asked again as we walked down the hall to room 212. The manager had told both of us to go up and clean the room, normally we'd have to wait until the people checked out before cleaning but something about British diplomats or something changed the rule. "Jin?" I looked over at the brunette and winced as she glared.

"Sorry, I have work to do tonight maybe another time." I apologized. The girl pouted as we stopped at the door and knocked only to open the door a few seconds later. I followed her inside slowly while looking around the room, I didn't see anyone so Yuri waltzed on in and plopped down on the couch. "Yuri! You could get in trouble!" I snapped.

"Your a buzz kill ya know that." I shrugged and she reluctantly got back up.

"I'll clean here you get the bathroom and the bedroom." I nodded at this knowing if I didn't comply she'd whine for the rest of my life. The room wasn't a total mess just a few boxes of cigarettes, and files which I just put into a neat pile. Curiosity got the best of me and I picked up a file from the bed. When I read some of the file I realized they were files on Contractors, this one in particular being about the black reaper and a few others. I hid the file under my uniform and stood up to leave just as Yuri walked in. "Come on already." She ordered as I scampered over to her. When we walked out of the bedroom there was a woman and a little boy sitting on the couch watching us.

"Done now. I'll see you later Yuri." The woman smiled, Yuri nodded and waved as we left. When I gave her a curious nudge she told me what that was about. Apparently they were drinking buddies and since I wasn't going with Yuri, April would. The day seemed to go by slowly and by the time my shift was over it was already starting to get dark out but the lights from the hotel were barely enough for me to sit outside on the stairs and read the file. There wasn't much in there most of it was just readings of times and places he had shown activity. The second person in the file was no-one I knew, but the third I recognized immediately. I didn't know why those people had these files or what they needed them for but I wouldn't leave information on my brother. Pulling out the papers on Kori I folded them and stuck it into my jacket pocket.

"Actually she's sitting right here..." My head shot up and I finally took in my surroundings. A blond man stood not to far from the steps, he was putting his phone away and walking towards me. "I believe you have something of ours." He stated as I slowly stood up. "Be a good little girl and give me the folder." I glared and stepped back only to stop, I didn't need the folder. I held it out to him and flinched as he moved closer grabbing it and smirking. I went to walk around him only for him to grab my arm. "The rest of the folder if you'd be so kind." His grip wasn't painful but it was firm and I was smart enough to realize I'd only have a chance if he let go.

"Fine." I grumbled while reaching into my pocket, the man made the mistake of releasing me and I took off immediately. By the time I got home my legs felt like jello and I barely made it up the steps let alone into my apartment. It was soon morning and I hadn't slept a wink, the fact my neighbors downstairs never seemed to sleep didn't help either. I slowly got ready for the day and shuffled out of my apartment.

"Rioko, been awhile since I seen you." My landlady smiled as I reached the ground floor.

"It has been awhile hasn't it, I guess I've just been so busy." I murmured.

"Better then sitting around here all day like those useless morons." She replied, I smiled softly knowing who she was referring to. "Your a good kid just like Li." I raised a brow, I knew Li was the quiet boy in the apartment right next to mine. We never really talked but he did seem like a good kid.

"Well I have to go but I'll talk to you later okay." I smiled and waved as I left. I barely made it down the road before stopping and looking around for who ever was spying on me. When I didn't see anyone I slowly continued on down the road. It was only a few more days until I met with my informant and got everything I needed to infiltrate The Japanese police head quarters. I had to get in an delete any and all information on my brother. Even though he was a cruel contractor we were family. I couldn't walk out on him when he was all I had left.


	3. Chapter 3

"Anything else you'd like to tell me about this girl." Kirihara sighed as she waited for the elevator. The blond contractor shrugged, he'd already told her about the stolen papers and there was already a small investigation going on. "If your description fits she could be that contractor Kori's younger sister." The elevator doors opened and the two walked on, there were a few people already on it.

"That would explain why she took those files." November murmured just as a woman ran onto the elevator just as the doors closed. There wasn't much room so she was forced to stand besides November, The blond man glanced down and realized she was staring at the floor hiding her face. "Tell me Kirihara, how well do you remember my description?" The brunette looked at him in surprise.

"Why?" She watched him suspiciously as he glanced down at the woman again. The doors opened and she went to get off only to be held back by November 11. The people all cleared the elevator and November threw the girl against the back wall.

"I hope you have a good explanation for this." He chuckled.

"W-what do you want?" She stuttered obviously winded from being thrown so hard.

"Jack?" Kirihara questioned.

"How rude of me, Chief Kirihara I'd like you to meet the little thief I ran into a week ago." The doors began to open and the girl booked it for the door only to be grabbed and yanked back.

"Let go!" She snapped swinging her fist up and barely missing the MI-6 agent's jaw.

"It seems she's a bit of a brute." He laughed before slamming her against the wall and pinning both wrists behind her back."Comfy?" He asked mockingly.

* * *

><p>Rioko's Pov:<p>

"Comfy?" He mocked.

"Never better." I hissed through my teeth before yelping when he twisted my arms painfully.

"Put these on her." The woman Kirihara ordered while tossing the blond man a pair of handcuffs. I struggled for a second but gave up and waited for them to decide what to do with me. Half an hour later I was stuck in some office with the British bastard sitting in front of me.

"I never did get your name." He smiled.

"Well don't count on getting it." I snarled.

"Always so snippy?"

"Shut up." I muttered, pulling on the handcuffs and sighing. The man stood up and my eyes immediately went to him.

"I could take them off." He stated walking around the table and sitting on it in front of me.

"You could, but you won't right?" I sneered.

"See your learning. But to be honest I was completely serious." I glared at him suspiciously.

"What do you want then?" I asked.

"Your compliance." He replied.

"So you do know big words." The man's smile evaporated for a second before reappearing slightly different.

"Cute." He chuckled. "Do we have a deal?"

"...Fine." I murmured, he leaned closer and I turned so he could un-cuff me.

"Another thing, I am a contractor. Try to run like you did last time and I won't have any choice but to dispose of you." He warned. I shot him a surprised look over my shoulder and winced as the cuffs disappeared. The door opened and we both looked up at the people who entered the room.

"Thank you November, you may leave now. We can handle it from here." A balding man ordered as he looked at November...the blond.

"Very well." November sighed before leaving the room. I glared at them as they all turned there stares on me.

"We know what you've tried to do. You succeeded in deleting all information on Kori Moriayama, except for the back up file we created only hours ago." Another older guy snapped. I glared and turned slightly keeping my eye on the one with glasses who had snuck up behind me. "We also know you are contractor RP-410, after careful consideration it's been decided you'll be working under us as your powers may come in handy." The one behind me moved suddenly but before I could do anything I felt a small prick in my neck and I passed out almost immediately.


	4. Chapter 4

"Here, this should help." I winced as something cool was pressed against my forehead and opened my eyes. "July, go get November. Tell him she's awake." The blue haired woman ordered before looking back down at me and smiling. I curled further under the blankets but the cold cloth and her hand followed. "Do you remember me?" The woman asked curiously. I shook my head and sat up.

"Should I?" I sneered.

"Relax, we're all friends here." I reluctantly relaxed just as the little boy from earlier walked back into the room followed by a blond man I deemed to be November.

"Glad to see your finally awake." I glared slightly but he didn't do anything besides stand at the foot of my bed. "I know it's a bit early but we want to ask you a few questions. Just to make sure your memories are intact." I nodded and gave him my attention. "Your name is?"

"Rioko...M...I only remember my first name." I replied.

"The last thing you remember is?" I looked away from him this time trying to think. All I got was images of a man wearing all black and shaggy black hair, he knocked me out with a piece of cement.

"A contractor, I think I was fighting him but he knocked me out." November nodded and smirked.

"Who do you work for." This question was off, something about the way he said it.

"Rioko." April questioned, I glared at November before answering.

"MI-6."

"Everything seems to be in order then. April, find her some clothes if you wouldn't mind." November ordered while leaving the room. When I looked at April I found myself actually fearing what was going on in her head. After an hour of arguing and threatening the woman managed to get me to wear a skirt of her's and she stole a white flannel shirt from November's closet. I had to roll the sleeves up a bit but other wise it fit okay just baggy as hell.

"I could get you a tie to." April laughed. "You look like a little girl." I glared at the woman and shuffled out of the room with her. "There she's all dressed." April grinned as she made her way into the kitchen and pulled a beer out of the fridge. I looked over at November feeling his eye's on me.

"We have to leave tomorrow but you should be fine on your own." He stated. I nodded and headed for the door.

"I'm going out." I mumbled before opening the door and walking out. I was only half way down the hall when I heard the door open again. I was already in the elevator heading down before he could catch up. I didn't know where I was going but as long as it was away from there I didn't care. After awhile of wandering I found myself sitting on a swing in a small park.

"It's dark, you should be at home."

"Where's that?" I sneered at the man standing before me.

"You know where you live. You just don't want to go back." He smirked and leaned against the pole besides me.

"Who are you anyways?" I snapped, glaring at him as he glanced back down at me.

"If you need to ask, I don't see any reason to answer." He hissed, his mood suddenly changing, he then turned and walked off disappearing into the shadows under all the tree's. After a minute I stood up and set off walking, my feet following an invisible path. The path led to an old bar obviously closed unless the boarded up windows and old police caution tapes on the ground were just for decoration. I couldn't get myself to walk inside, couldn't even turn the door handle. I must've been there awhile cuz next thing I knew, someone was standing off to my side asking if I was alright. I glanced at the boy and tried to keep myself from snapping at him.

"Are you okay Rio-san?" He asked.

"Do I know you?" I murmured, he was familiar but I couldn't place him. He had black hair and dark blue eyes, he was wearing a white shirt and blue jeans obviously more of a comfort type then 'how do I look'.

"Uh, you live in the apartment next to mine. I haven't seen you in awhile though, but I don't think you moved out either." He smiled softly.

"I do?" He stared for a second but nodded.

"Are you sure your alright?" I winced when I felt his hand on my arm.

"Yeah, just tired I guess." I replied while pulling away and walking down the road, not noticing him look at the bar for a second.


End file.
